You Belong With Me
by Hafous
Summary: Gokudera somehow get involved with the so over cheerful Haru!  But she's in love with Tsuna already, so what's gonna happen! summaries are not my thing, please read and review
1. First Call

**.:You Belong With Me:.**

**~First Call~**

**Author Note:**

I was thinking that I just loved KHR so much x3

So I just had to write a fiction including two of it's lovable characters!

so here ya go all, my very first KHR fiction, I hope you enjoy ^^

Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it, and judging on the reviews I'll think about the way this story will be heading towards.

Thanks a lot for my beta-reader (bottleofketchup); you're amazing!

* * *

"Moshi moshi." answering the phone with her usual cheerful demeanor, Haru held the phone near her ear while she jumped on her bed, resting her body on the fluffy bed sheets underneath her, preparing her self for the long call she was about to get involved into.

"Moshi moshi Haru, how are you, baka? I bet you're grinning from ear to ear now." On the other side of the phone, Gokudera was sitting on one of the chairs scattered around the big veranda of the Hotel that he and some members of the Vongola family were staying in that night, along with the Tenth.

Those two always seemed to have endless and meaningless fights with each other over something that ticked Haru's mode and in a result ended with her having a full verbal war with Gokudera.

But somehow people change and grow up to become more composed and they begin to have the ability to understand other people, and that's exactly what happened to the two.

"I am fine Hayato-san. And guessing from your voice you're as lively as ever." Her words traveled the distance that separated the two easily, soothing his stiff shoulders.

"I'm alright too, I guess, but I had a tiring day. A massage right now would be great." Gokudera was never able to chat so freely with anyone, he was always afraid that he will lose anyone close to him, exactly like what happened to his mother, he always blamed himself for being too late.

But somehow talking with Haru had become a ritual for him over the past year.

She would call him or he would, it really didn't matter who did.

It all started with the family members having to fly out of Japan many times, leaving everybody behind to worry about them. Haru and Kyoko always complained about not being able to know what happens when their not around.

One time Tsuna came back with a broken arm which trigged something in Haru's mind, she simply had to know everything about him when he was out of her sight.

She just couldn't take not knowing if something happened to the one she loved.

_"Come on Boss we're about to be late, our private jet is about to take off." One of the many bodyguards that surrounded Tsuna said urging him to leave._

_"Bye all, take care!" waving his hand to everyone who came to wish him a safe trip, Tsuna's eyes lingered on Kyoko's frame while a very sweet smile was drawn on his lips._

_Haru seemed to notice such a small matter, shrugging her shoulders while pushing this in the corner of her head, Haru tugged on the hand of the black suited man that was about to follow his Boss on to the plane._

_Dragging him into a somehow hidden corner away from the chatty crowd, Haru finally released his arm._

_"W-what do you think you're doing?" Gukodera was about to throw a rant when her slender fingers pressed themselves forcefully on his lips._

_"Shhh! Keep it down, I don't want anyone knowing about this." Haru's eyes scanning that area that surrounded them, Gokudera smirked under her fingers, thinking that she is starting to pick on this whole Mafia thing._

_Removing her fingers away from his lips, Gokudera stared at Haru's brown like chocolate eyes, trying to find a hint of fear or anything related to that matter, but he couldn't find anything but pure confidence, this girl was all trouble and Gokudera knew it._

_"Just say what do you want already, I gotta catch up to the Tenth." He looked at his Rolex silver watch that hugged his left wrist, feeling that he was out of time._

_"Here!" Haru shoved some paper right into his face._

_"What is this?" Gokudera all the more confused took the paper in hand, reading some digits._

_"It's my mobile number." Answering his question while adding more to the confusion her already felt, Gokudera was about to snap at the petite girl in front of him._

_"I always can't sleep every night while am worried sick about you guys, so you're going to call me every single night and give me a complete report about your whole day." Haru explained to the now surprised Gokudera, he knew that girl was so straightforward._

_But this was just too bold._

_"And why don't you give this to the Tenth instead? You know very well that you and I don't get well with each other!" Gokudera knew that he hit a nerve, but he was right._

_"Hahi? Y-you know what he's the Boss, and he is pretty much busy all of the time, I just don't want to bother him." Suturing her words while her hands now were fidgeting with the material of her skirt, Haru lowered her gaze to the floor, a hint of pink tainting her cheeks._

_"So you just want to bother me instead, you sure are a weird girl!" sensing that he was about to run late, not wanting to trouble the Tenth, Gokudera said his words and started backing away from where Haru was still standing still._

_"WAIT!" shouting at him while yanking on his arm for the second time this day, Haru stared right into his grey eyes. If words didn't convince him, Haru was going to use the eyes language she knew how to use well, her big irises gazing right into his as if pleading with him to agree._

_"What the hell girl! Fine, I'll do it! Just let go of me, I have a plane to catch." Gokudera, the well known and feared right hand of the Vongola Tenth Boss has lost to this very persistence girl, he knew that he had caught himself in something dangerous, but the look in her eyes just pulled him in deeply, sending a strange feeling into his vines._

_Filled with happiness, Haru jumped at him hugging him tight like there was no tomorrow._

_Gokudera could feel her heart beat near his, it made him uncomfortable for an unknown reason._

_"L-Let go! I already told you I'll do it, just let me go for goodness sake!" trying to free himself, Gokudera was finally able to shake this little girl off, looking at her overwhelmed happy face another time before he walked away for the second time, knowing that he was going to have lots of trouble._

_"Jeez!" Gokudera let out a very annoyed sigh of frustration._

_While Haru stared at his fading way back mouthing a silent 'Thank you' while smiling sweetly._

* * *

So... how was it?

I hope you all enjoyed reading it, leave a review and you'll get a cookie ^^

Until next time, see ya!

**Hafous**


	2. Second Call

**.:You Belong With Me:.**

**~Second Call~**

**Author Note:**

So this is chapter two, I hope you guys like it ^^

Thanks a lot for my beta-reader (bottleofkechup); you're amazing!

Don't forget to review if you liked it (:

* * *

Haru was pacing the space of her room back and forth, cell phone in hand, glancing every second at the screen, wishing it would just light up and Gokudera's ring tone would burst up filling the whole room with its noise.

Sighing for the umpteenth time already, Haru was feeling kind of frustrated by this, the whole waiting for him to call was getting under her skin deeply, making her all the more pissed.

She had already tried calling him like 20 times, only for his stupid recorded voice welcoming her every single time, then switching her to his mail box. Haru hated all of this.

He was supposed to call her every night; she already became accustomed to this phone call thing.

And whenever a night passed by without her hearing his husky voice, Haru's chocolate eyes wouldn't close at all, her mind worried sick about the rest of the family, what were they doing? Are they safe and sound? And why the hell hasn't Gokudera called her? All these kind of questions would swarm in her confused mind driving any hint of sleep away.

-Trrrrrrrrn….Trrrrrrrrn

Feeling overjoyed, the phone almost slipped out of her shaking hand when Haru pressed the little green button in a hast.

"Moshi, Moshi Hayato-san" answering the phone with a cheerful tone, all the anxiety Haru was bottling up inside already fading away, as she waited for the man on the other side to open his lips so she could hear his voice that she became to love over that passing time, not that she knew as much.

"H-Haru…!" she could feel the surprise coating her name, as his voice traveled the distance separating the two, it bothered the young brunette.

"Hahi, Hayato-san. What's wrong?" her words were simple, as she sat down on the side of her bed waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing; I was just about to cancel my call after realizing it was already this late in Japan. But then you answered immediately and so I was surprised!" looking at his Rolex, Gokudera knew that it would be now around 3 in the morning in Japan, Haru being actually awake worried him.

"I just couldn't sleep; you know how I get insomnia when worrying about you guys." Haru chuckled saying her last words, and Gokudera only could imagine the sweet half smile that would be drawn all over her cherry lips right now, Gokudera smirked as well.

"How many times should I tell you to stop doing this? We're fine, jeez. And if I didn't call you it's just me forgetting or something; don't jump to stupid conclusions on your own baka." Trying his best to get through her stubbornness with his statements, knowing well that she meant mainly Tsuna by her words, her words always kept him alive while stabbing daggers through his heart every single time.

"But you _never_ forget, Hayato-san." As calm and stable her words were as much as they were able to steal Gokudera's breath away, silence ruled for a minute until Haru tried to speak again "So how's everything?"

"Good I guess, everybody is alive and kicking. The Tenth is as healthy as ever." Mentioning Tsuna always resulted in Haru cheering up, and as much as it damage his soul, Gokudera loved the fact that he was capable of making her happy, of warming her heart.

Still taken aback by her words, Gokudera knew very well that Haru was very damn right. He _never _forgot to call her; not even once.

Even this night, after being tortured to death and finally being rescued; Gokudera knew that hearing her voice would be the only thing that could heal his wounds, especially his ravashed soul.

"I've got amazing news for ya!" remembering what all of the family talked about earlier, Gokudera decided to inform Haru with the big news.

"Hahi, tell me! Tell me!" Haru started crying like a little baby, wanting to know what he was hiding.

"Jeez. Okay, calm down already baka. We're coming back the day after tomorrow." Taking a look at his bruised face, a low hiss of pain lift his lips unheard by the overjoyed Haru as she started cheering, jumping all over her room as happiness filled her up.

"But the Tenth will be coming next week." Haru stopped her dancing spree, with an "Ah" escaping her sad lips now.

"It's only a week, jeez. And you already waited for a month, can't you wait for another week baka?" trying to encourage the young woman that fell silent, the pain he felt and the disappointment already stinging more than the actual pain that was taking on his body at that moment.

"I guess so." A frown was placed between her eye brows now, as she thought about waiting another whole week before seeing Tsuna, it sucked.

"So, see you in a couple of days then?" Haru now spoke, brightening Gokudera's dull mode.

_Maybe she cared about my coming back after all_. Gokudera couldn't help but hope for the latest.

"Okay, Goodnight Haru-baka." He said their usual parting words, the beating he took already taking its effect on his body.

"Wait Hayato-san, you sound pretty tired. Please take care of yourself more, might as well rest your body and sleep more." Gokudera's inside swirled, maybe she felt his pain and maybe somehow she cared a little about him, while this made him happy. It also brought an imaginable amount of anguish falling upon him as he realized this woman would never be his, she only had eyes for the Tenth.

The only person he ever respected, and would give him his life in an instant.

"Sure." Gokudera spoke then shut his cell phone.

His body that lay still on his king sized bed already drifting to the world of unconscious, as Haru's face popped in his mind.

* * *

Next chapter they will finally meet!

Don't forget to review!

**Hafous**


	3. Third Call

**.:You Belong With Me:.**

**~Third Call~**

**Author Note:**

Thanks for all the sweet reviews that I received, they're the reason why am continuing this story!

Hope you enjoy this chapter as well~

* * *

Waiting wasn't really Haru's favorite thing to do, it made her feel anxious somehow as she counted the seconds waiting for the absent members of the family to land safely, a slight sadness washed over her as she remember Gokudera's words the other night of Tsuna not coming back, but she will remain strong and wait for him another week.

What bugged her even more is that Gokudera didn't call her last night, and she didn't want to call him either feeling that whoever calls the other will lose or something, she would stand her grounds unmoved, even if she had the urge to hear his voice, at least she would be able to meet him now face to face after a one long month separation.

A smile crept up her lips without her even realizing it, as his face popped in her mind, his grey greenish eyes staring sweetly at her as they used to do this past year, not the scary glare he used to give her when they were young and reckless.

Haru giggled to herself as she appeared more cheerful, Kyoko who was sitting right next to her spoke softly "Haru-chan, your mode suddenly changed. I bet you can't wait till they arrive."

"W-what! It's nothing, I just thought that it's been too long since we last saw them." Feeling as if cornered while she thought of Gokudera, Haru brushed it off as nothing.

Just another week and she will be able to meet Tsuna and everything would be okay.

Glancing at her best friend that sat right next to her, Haru felt her inside swirl as she remembered the painful truth; Kyoko was in love with Tsuna as well.

Hurting her best friend was the last thing she wanted to do but her heart was not hers to order, she already cared for the man more than she knew.

The future for the two held so many hideous moments and they were oblivious too, but Haru agreed with herself that she will choose the right thing to do when the time comes.

Gokudera would be there for her if she was the one rejected, wouldn't he?

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, Tsuna-san won't be coming with the rest today. You'll still have to wait for another week." Haru placed her hand on Kyoko's shoulder trying to sooth her sadness that was about to take over her away, though Kyoko looked the same.

"I know. Tsu-kun already told me." Kyoko spoke shocking Haru with her word.

"But how did you know Haru? Did Tsu-kun call you like he did to me?" innocent words that was able to crack so much is Haru's fragile heart as she retrieved her hand and placed it in her dying heart.

"N-No! Gokudera-san told me the other night, it's not like Tsuna-san has that free time on his hands." Forcing a fake painful laugh, Haru wanted to shed tears but she forced them back, crying now would cause a lot of unnecessary trouble.

"They're here!" Nana's voice startled the two best friends as I-pin left her seat eagerly walking towards the approaching crowd of suited men, Lambo already the first one to arrive as he hugged I-pin both of them muttering sweet greeting words.

Hugs and sweet kisses on the cheeks were exchanged between all of them; words of greetings and missing were exchanged as well, Kyoko clinging to her brother's arm, Bianchi explaining one of her new poison cooking techniques that she recently learned.

Haru roamed the crowed with wary eyes, trying to glimpse a certain silver head with no use.

"Hahi… where's Gokudera-san?" She asked the loud crowd while waiting impatiently for an answer, her foot tapping on the floor.

And before anyone could answer her, a brown haired man stepped from behind the crowd, a silver haired man walking beside his right hand, tears of joy prickled in Haru's eyes as she ran towards Tsuna and hugged him tightly, feeling his warmth sapping through her vines.

"H-Haru, energetic as ever. How is it going?" breaking their hug and looking right in his brown eyes, Haru felt happiness over whelming her.

"Hahi, Tsuna-san what are you doing here?" Haru was surprised by his early arrival, not that she hated it or something.

"I had lots of business to take care of, but Gokudera took care of it all so I could return with everybody." The Tenth explained as his eyes were already fixed on Kyoko, Haru's heart throbbed as he walked pass her and hugged Kyoko, it felt that he didn't miss her as much as he missed Kyoko, not that she expected anything else.

Before she could even fall in the misery aura that was about to consume her, his husky voice stole all her attention, "Miss me much?"

She felt a new kind of sensation sweeping her off her feet, as she looked at the tall man that she seemed to not notice until now, not wanting to surrender to the loneliness and dreadful pain that was attacking her. Haru placed her slim arms around Gokudera's neck burying her head in the hole of his shoulder that seemed to fit perfectly.

"I'm home." He whispered softly in her ear washing all her angst away so easily.

"Welcome back." Haru truthfully missed this trouble's man that she was now holding on to, as she refused to look at the other two happy people that meant so much to her.

"Everybody, may I have your attention please?" Tsuna now spoke with his mature tone that he gained after becoming the Tenth Boss of the Vongola, all faces was now looking his way with total respect.

"I know you are tired but I want you to rest till night comes. And then come attend the party am throwing. I want to share with you all very happy news." His eyes smiled at Kyoko that was standing right next to him, Haru's eyes didn't miss that glint of joyfulness that filled their locked gaze.

Cracking a broken smile, Haru responded to his invitation cheerfully, her insides already breaking and falling to the ground.

Gokudera looked at the woman that was right in his hands a moment ago, wanting to hug her again and steal her pain away, he could see it perfectly as she was about to break in front of his eyes knowing that he was helpless.

Gokudera cursed under his breath as he recalled his talk earlier with the Tenth, what was going to happen tonight will hurt Haru to a point he was afraid would ruin her, the most precious thing he came to love.

* * *

Next chapter would be the big bomb!

What will Gokudera do?

REVIEW~

Thanks for reading...

**_Hafous_**


	4. Fourth Call

**.:You Belong With Me:.**

**~Fourth Call~**

**Author Note:**

Thanks for all the very sweet reviews that I received, they all were the reason that made me write this chapter so I hope it'll be enjoyable ^^

And my beta reader is a little busy so forgive any grammatical mistake you might find...

Enjoy~

* * *

Haru felt the tip of her stomach twirl which made her all the more anxious; Tsuna had something important to tell them at tonight's party.

Just remembering the way he gazed adorningly at Kyoko made sadness creep up her spine, shrugging those thought off of her mind, Haru made her way to her closet wanting to get ready for the party that was only a few hours away.

She would look her best and act as a proper lady, regardless of how much Gokudera always told her that she wasn't one.

Giggling, Haru now knew that she got a new kind of a warm relationship with the bomber she used to only torment for the sake of Tsuna.

Her mode somehow changed to a brighter one as she opened the closet swiftly and picked a silk black dress, placing it on the side of her king sized bed, then sitting in the comfortable chair of her dresser.

Looking at her reflection that greeted her, Haru cracked a bright smile and started working on her hair, pulling it up in an elegant pun, as some chocolate brown locks escaped framing her delicate face, making her look all the more breathtaking.

Then finishing her simple yet elegant hair due, Haru placed a very shimmering flower pin that Gokudera gave to her once as a gift upon his returning from Italy, that somehow seemed to match with her face perfectly while adding a more innocence glow to her big chocolate eyes.

Her hands worked their magic, applying a little make-up upon her delicate features, her lips shined with a cherry color, her eyes had a smokey look, but it still looked natural somehow.

Haru stood up and slid the silk over her entire form, it hung on her curve like a glove, beautiful, perfect, shimmering glove while her back remained exposed revealing her white milky complexion.

She twirled around and smoothed her hands over the fabric. It felt like she was moving her fingers in butter, the length of her dress was also fantastic, it was enough to cover her feet, but not enough to be dragging three inches on the floor.

Haru then grabbed her high heels and slid her feet in them, making her even taller, the shape of her body becoming more lovable to any eye that would glimpse her tonight, Haru smirked as she left her room and headed downstairs.

It was already time to meet Gokudera, as they both agreed on going together to the party, a lady needed a gentleman to escort her after all, Haru laughed at what just crossed her mind.

She hugged both her parents who were engulfed with the beauty their only daughter had become, some tears were shed by her mother as she hugged her daughter again, Haru felt her mothers warmth fill her from head to toe sweeping some of the unsettleness that seemed to reside in her soul.

Her cell phone rang with Gokudera's tone, indicating that he was about to arrive, her mother placed the silk shall upon her daughters milky shoulders while handing her the shimmering small purse that matched her silver hair pin perfectly, all in all Haru looked marvelous.

The door bell was rang as Haru's father opened the door and greeted a very dashing Gokudera, who wore a fitting black Armani tuxedo, his eyes roaming the living room for his escort tonight.

Some fatherly words were told, and then Haru appeared locking her arm with Gokudera's while she dragged him out of her house, telling her father that she was already 23.

Gokudera's eyes meet her chocolate brown ones under the moonlit sky while he was speechless for the first time, Haru's beauty had the power of shutting Gokudera Hayato up for the first time.

How her dress kissed every single curve of her slim body, making her look all the more slim while still looking elegant was beyond him, and the urge of hugging her close to his thumping heart was now cutting on his insides, if he just reached for her and tasted those cherry like lips, would it be so wrong?

Haru giggled as she looked back at him, noticing how he himself looked like some kind of a model who's escaped a photo shoot while his after shave cologne attacked her senses as it invaded her insides.

"Hahi,I know I look good so stop staring, Hayato-san" teasing him was never something to get tired of as she watched him turn around in a haste not facing her anymore with a deadly glare thrown her way before he did.

"As if I was looking at you, stupid women."

"Hayato-san, playing the old cards won't do you any good now. And actually you look very dashing your self tonight, any girl you want to steal her heart at the party?" talking to him and saying rather embarrassing things was like drinking water to Haru, as easy and natural.

While those words sank deep in the storm guardian's mind, he offered his hand to the lady by his side muttering some inaudible words "It's you am trying to impress you brainless chick" he whispered to him self.

"Hahi Hayato-san, did you say anything?" Haru didn't pick up his last words, not that she was supposed to.

"Nothing, come on or we'll be late. The Limo is waiting for us" Gokudera tightened his grip around the girl's smooth hand that felt like silk under his rough touch, he tried to sooth whatever unpleasant feelings she carried deep inside, coz what was about to happen tonight would sure drain her soul.

Gokudera wished if she could only open her eyes and look around carefully, to notice his presence by her side, after all he always thought that this cheerful girl somehow belonged to him, and him only.

Haru's frame shivered and wither it was due to the spring semi cold breeze that just passed them as they headed to the Lemo or coz of his slender fingers wrapped around her own, Haru simply didn't know, and didn't wanna know as well.

Except that this situation wasn't bad at all.

Both smiled, as they got into the Limo that was now headed to the grand Hotel that the party would be held in.

* * *

So how was this chapter?

If only Haru would open her eyes and see that she belongs with him!

REVIEW and you might get a cookie or Gokudera in a box ^^

Thanks for reading~

**_Hafous_**


	5. Fifth Call

**.:You Belong With Me:.**

**~Fifth Call~**

**Author Note:**

Am so sorry it's been so long since I lats updated, but I've been really busy!

I hope this chapter will be liked by all of you readers, and don't forget to review~

* * *

It was a cold night, as the wind picked up and the dark looking clouds were hovering above the Vongola mansion in Namimori, not that anybody who was now attending the biggest party to be held inside, all feeling the heated air engulfing them in its warmth.

The party has already started several hours ago.

Miura Haru tried to ignore the throbbing soreness she was feeling deep inside her heart, head spinning in circles of total chaos, all her efforts were collected to concentrate on not looking awkward.

The words she just heard were loud and clear, in fact she always knew that those words would leave those lips she lingered to taste, and the pain they would bring would be unbearable.

But yet it was nothing compared to the acid that was pouring a hole in her heart.

_"Me and K-Kyoko-chan are going to get married next m_o_nth" Tsuna spoke those words that leaked confidence, confidence he gained along those past years of being the Tenth Vongola Boss, his eyes shifting from the attendance and Kyoko while he spoke those words happily._

Haru could still hear his voice ringing in her mind, feeling utterly suffocated from deep within, air couldn't fill her lungs anymore as she didn't breath at all, afraid if she did so she would break in front of her beloved man and her best friend, so holding her breath in and smiling was the only option she could muster at that moment of total shattered dreams.

A big warm hand made contact with her trembling exposed back, his green eyes locked gaze with her chocolate fading ones.

"Haru… are you okay?" his voice traveled the space between the two, voice low and barely heard as it was hidden by the music being played as every couple around was now dancing, arms circling waists.

Tsuna and Kyoko in the center of it all, looking like the happiest people ever.

Haru smiled a yellow smile, as she reached her hand and placed the glass of champagne she was drinking from on a passing tray, she knew that she was going to drop it at some point and so avoiding such an incident would be better.

"Of course am okay!" trying to look her over cheerful self, Haru turned her whole body around, now facing Gokudera, and giving her back to the source of her sadness.

"I mean this is something wonderful, am so happy for both of them, I am truly happy for the two…" repeating her last few words, trying to convince her self over and over, tears were threatening to betray her smiling face, Gokudera simply moved his hand as it traveled the length of her back, reaching her head and brining it closer to his chest.

Haru spoke nothing, lips parted several times but only huff of specless air leaved those trmebling cherry lips of hers, his chest now seemed so big and welcoming.

Gokudera then slowly lowered his head, lips now inches away from her ear, hot breath tickling her neck "Let's dance Haru."

Haru choked on her words as he spun her around, placing both her arms that fill lifelessly beside her around his neck while placing his own around her tiny waist, not looking anywhere but inside her blurry eyes, as if asking them to return to their usual gleam that he loved.

No words were exchanged, as the slow music tangled their senses tossing Haru around, feeling hurt and alone was still lingering in her vines yet the warmth his skin emitted were soothing her, waves of hurt and comfort both clashing on her shore, confusion was all that took over while they danced their way to were the new couple were dancing themselves.

Haru felt that the song ended too fast for her liking, music stopped all eyes staring at Tsuna while some voices shouted daring him to kiss Kyoko.

A taint of red crept up Tsuna's cheeks, it was true that many years had already passed and Tsuna was a more composed man now, but that didn't mean that he was able to look at Kyoko without sometimes blushing in the process, his eyes examined the blushing Kyoko right beside him, grabbing her face gently, Tsuna pressed his lips softly on hers.

Whistles were heard, cheers as well.

Haru felt dead, simply lost and dead.

A hand grabbed hers dragging her against her will "I know it's hard, but we got to get over with this."

Both walked a mere steps until they were now both standing right in front of them, Haru was feeling mortified.

"Congratulations Tenth, I hope you will be happy together!" the loyalty to his Boss was still evidence in his words till this day, as his eyes shone with total happiness while congratulating his Boss.

Haru couldn't help but notice, feeling crushed and ashamed.

"Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan. This is so beautiful, and am so happy for you both. We'll get very busy with the preparation for the wedding and everything, I can't wait." Talking all in one breath, hoping that her shaking lips won't betray her in this exact moment, trying to look as happy as ever.

Her mind wished this would just work, so she can leave the hell out of her, Haru hated Gokudera for doing this to her.

Thinking that he was supposed to understand her better than anyone, dragging her like this was the biggest mistake.

Kyoko's face lit up as she grabbed both of Haru's shaking hands in hers "Oh Haru-chan, am so happy that you would help me with this, we're going to have so much fun, right Tsu-kun?" looking over to her husband to-be, Kyoko smiled warmly.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, looking at Haru in a look that sent shivers down her spine, a look that said "Sorry".

Knees not able to hold that pressure her weight was, Haru only nodded and excused her self with a fake smile.

Form walking slowly as it left the three in a haste, making her way to the big golden gate, Haru was welcomed with a cold pouring rain and a strike of thunder that she ignored.

Running away was the only thing on her mind, a train of curses she chanted while thinking of Gokudera.

She hated him at that moment sincerely, the pained expression that was Tsuna's popped in her mind, pitying her all over again, Haru tripped and ripped that material of her dress, hot tears mixing with cold water.

Haru was a mess.

* * *

What will Gokudera do now?

This going to end differently from what you might be thinking. Yes, he will follow her, but not everything is going to go well, not at all~

Wait till next chapter, and REVIEW~!

Thanks for reading...

_**Hafous**_


End file.
